


Your Mine

by CommanderKats



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Knotting, Lust at First Sight, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex, Smut, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Tova had kept her magic hidden from most of the Companions until Vilkas finds out one morning, though his reaction to it is surprises her even more.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119
Collections: Monster Fucker Week 2020





	Your Mine

The door shut gently behind her as Tova made her way out into the courtyard, the sun was just starting to peek over the mountains. Here, alone in the dawn, was where she could practice her magic. The Companions were warriors who trained with weapons, to them she was a sufficient axe wielder but in truth she was a mage with growing power. Kodlak had known the truth about her and so here when no one else should be awake she could hone her magic skill. 

Quicker than she ever cared the sun started to get higher and Tova knew that others would start waking. They couldn’t see her magic, Kodlak was clear about that and she didn’t want to upset him. Taking a deep breath, pushing her magic as far down into herself that she could, she turned to go back inside only to find Vilkas standing there watching her. She swallowed hard at his icy glare. 

“You’re a mage.” It wasn’t a question, his tone making it clear it was a statement, one that he wasn’t pleased about. 

Tova nodded, “Yes.” Her voice sounded quiet against his rage, she could feel it even from this distance. 

“And Kodlak knows.” Again not a question and Tova just nodded in return. Vilkas stepped closer until his chest nearly bumped her. His face leaned closer and she could hear him inhale, long and deep as if he was taking her scent in. “How long?” The edge to his voice softened as he pulled back to look at her.

Those icy eyes seemed to bare into her soul, demanding to know every inch of her, “Since I was a child.” Tova whispered, her breath coming hard and quick as he continued to watch her. 

“That’s why you don’t smell different, it has always been a part of you.” He said simply.

“What do you mean I don’t smell different? Can you smell my magic?” Tova asked.

Something flashed in his icy gaze, “It’s nothing, forget I said anything.” He growled and Tova couldn’t help the way her body flushed with desire. Vilkas grabbed a hold of her wrist, tight and hard, before leaning back into her and inhaling again. 

“Vilkas let go of me.” Tova said although she didn’t mean it, she wanted to see where this was going. Vilkas wasn’t a man that lost control and yet right now it seemed like she was making him. 

“No.” A growl coming deep from within him, “Your mine.” And without another word Vilkas dragged Tova along back inside Jorrvaskr. Tova could barely keep up but she tried although she was happy to see that no one was up on the main floor yet. Vilkas continued to drag her through the main hall to the downstairs, his steps angered and quick. Once downstairs Tova knew where he was taking her, the door to his room appearing before them. Vilkas pulled her in and slammed the door behind them, letting go of her to brace himself against the door, his breathing hard. 

Tova stood quietly against the wall on the other side of the small room. There was a charged energy in the room, one that she was acutely aware of as she stared at Vilkas’ back. He looked like he was breaking, like he was trying to keep control of something powerful. Heat moved through Tova, her magic dancing under her skin as the energy shifted again. 

Vilkas turned towards Tova, those icy eyes bright with lust as he came at her. His body pushing her hard against the wall, arms barricading her as his mouth slammed into hers. It wasn’t gentle. Rough and demanding as Vilkas took claim over her, her body responding as the fire inside her melted against him. Tova’s hands found their way to the edge of his chestplate, pulling him harder against her. He groaned into her, his hips thrusting hard against her and Tova’s breath caught, a moan escaping. 

His hands moved from the wall, fingers playing at the hem of her pants. It had been earlier and she hadn’t worn her armor, now Tova was glad. Grabbing the sides of the pants Vilkas slowly started to pull them down, breaking the kiss and moving with the pants as they slid down her legs. Hot breath blew against her heat making her clench and stifled the moan that wanted to escape. Fingers grabbed roughly at her thighs, pulling them apart and giving himself a view of her. 

Blush burned Tova’s cheeks as Vilkas took a deep breath, inhaling like he did earlier before growling and viciously lashing his tongue against her bud. The shock of it froze Tova, her brain not taking it in for a moment until he did it again...and again. Each one quicker and hungrier than the one before. Her legs began to shake, her body beginning to build the wave and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer like this. 

Vilkas tilted his head and plunged his tongue deep inside her wet and willing heat. Everything center on his tongue fucking her, pleasure coming hot and blinding as the wave crest and her body surrendered. His arms caught her as her legs gave out and a chuckle came from deep within Vilkas’ chest. Carrying her over to the bed, plopping her down as he stepped back and began to shed his layers of armor. Tova couldn’t help but watch as he slowly revealed himself. Scarred muscle revealing itself with each layer until he stood naked in front of her. She couldn’t help herself and licked her lips, his icy gaze fixing on her lips. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” He growled, his voice thick with desire. 

Tova obeyed, glancing back over her shoulder as he stalked towards her. His generous manhood slid against her slick heat. Vilkas wrapped one hand around it and another hand held Tova’s hip, fingers piercing skin as he pushed the head against her heat. Tova moaned, head and shoulders dropping onto the bed as he pushed deeper inside her. His other hand grabbing her other hip, snarling as he thrusted hard against her. 

“Gods your so fucking tight.” Vilkas growled as his hips circled before pulling back and thrusting hard against her ass. Tova moaned, “What sweet little noises you make.” He snarled as he leaned over her, his hands leaving her hips and planting themselves near her face. Vilkas shifted himself, moving more over her as his manhood hit deeper, her heat clenching as the pleasure built. “Your mine.” Vilkas growled in her ear as he fucked her senseless, her mind only able to think about him. 

“Vilkas.” Tova begged.

“Say your mine!” He nipped at her shoulder, “Say it!” 

The pleasure was becoming too much, piercing her in her core, burning and filling, “I’m yours!” She screamed as she broke into a thousand pieces. 

“Mine.” Vilkas growled, his thrusts becoming erratic as he started to swell in the base of his manhood. Pressure pushed deep inside Tova, warmth bursting within as her eyes slammed shut as another fierce wave of pleasure forced through her.

Tova tried to wiggle away from the fullness, each spasm setting another wave of pleasure through her. “Hold still.” Vilkas said nearly breathless, she turned her head towards him, icy eyes calmer than she’d ever seen them, “I’m knotted inside you, you have to wait for the swelling to go down.”

“Knotted?” Tova asked.

He nodded sadly, “I should have told you before, I’m sorry.” Tova watched him until his hips shifted and he pulled away, the fullness leaving her empty. 

“Why didn’t you?” She asked him as he curled along the side of her as she fell flat on the bed. 

“I didn’t want you to be scared of me.” Vilkas spoke with a heartache she’d never heard from him, he was always so sure of himself, of everything he did. 

Tova turned to her side and reached up, cupping his cheek, “I don’t think there is anything you could do or say that would scare me away Vilkas.” 

His icy eyes widened with disbelief before a wolfish smile broke over his handsome face, something she was certain she had never seen on him before. “Well there’s a few other things I should mention about myself then.” 


End file.
